Born to Die
by Paliia Love
Summary: Él es un monstruo, matar es su deber. Ella quiere saber por qué y él solo la quiere a ella. Aún así, lo sigue amando, después de todo, son iguales en cierto modo. AH. AU. Dexterward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight y Dexter no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos. **

**Born to Die**

**Prefacio**

_"De todos los animales el hombre que es cruel, el único que infringe dolor por el placer de hacerlo." ~Mark Twain._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo descubrí antes?_ Se preguntaba Bella mientras conducía por la ruta. El GPS indicaba que le quedaban dos kilómetros más para llegar a su destino. El camino la llevaba hacia Forks, un pueblo a unas horas de Seattle, en donde ella vivía.

_¿Cuántas veces creí sus mentiras? ¿Por qué caí en sus lindas palabras? Qué estúpida. _Pero por más que se lo repetía, no quería creerlo.

No después de dos años de relación. No después de conocerlo, de compartir buenos y malos momentos con él, vivir con él. Casarse con _él_. Jugó con su anillo de bodas en su mano. No podía comprender cómo alguien tan dulce y tierno como Edward podía ser un monstruo.

Tenía que tener una explicación. Pero si así fuera, ¿qué haría? ¿Le perdonaría? Ella había visto los casos, los artículos en el diario. Esto era demasiado repugnante.

Notó que el lugar al que se dirigía estaba en el medio del bosque. Si le pasaba algo, nadie lo sabría. Pero tenía que verlo por sus propios ojos. Si lo veía, al fin podría irse… alejarse de él de una vez por todas… aunque le doliera en lo profundo de su alma.

"Ha llegado a su destino" decía la pantalla de la máquina.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Bajó del coche y vio una cabaña. La oscuridad de la noche hacía todo más tenebroso, pero ella no se inmutó ya que a era una mujer con una misión. Aunque no podía negar que tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿qué iba a encontrar allí adentro?

No era tan ingenua, los periódicos y las noticias explicaron bien como encontraron los cuerpos de las víctimas. _Cortados en pedacitos dentro de bolsas de plástico._ Si no fuera por que se estaba llevando a cabo otra investigación nunca los hubieran encontrado. Lo peor era que no eran solo unos cuerpos, eran cientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí? No se lo quería imaginar.

Cuando se acercó a la entrada, hubo silencio. Si había alguien allí, no sabría decirlo. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrirla pero no hubo suerte.

—¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta.

Mirando a sus costados, notó un hacha junto con la leña. Lo tomó y, sin dudarlo dos veces, golpeó la cerradura con él. Luego de varios intentos, está cedió y la puerta se movió un poco, dejando ver una tenue luz entre la pequeña abertura.

Dando dos respiraciones profundas, empujó la puerta. Nada podría haberle preparado para lo que encontró allí.

La habitación frente a ella estaba cubierta en plástico transparente, del piso al techo y de pared a pared; en el centro se encontraba una mesa de operaciones, la cual también estaba cubierta en plástico, y a su lado una estantería con instrumentos, entre ellos un set de cuchillos. A Bella se le puso los pelos de punta y palideció al ver todo esto. Parecía como si fuera una preparación, todo estaba listo para su uso.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y observó más el lugar. En un rincón se hallaban unas bolsas plásticas negras. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se apuró a abrirlas… para arrepentirse al segundo. Dentro de ellas había partes de cuerpos, estas chorreaban sangre. Espantada, se alejó pero en ese momento lo sintió.

Su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba antes _su_ presencia, lo sintió desde el primer momento que lo conoció. Esa atracción, esa chispa. Sabía que estaba allí, mirándola, acercándose.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta… o eso intentó pero nunca consiguió terminar. Algo, alguien, la había agarrado por detrás, sintió la aguja penetrar en su cuello y todo se desvaneció.

-BTD-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, horas más tarde, se encontraba desorientada, la cabeza le palpitaba y su vista estaba nublosa. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, estaba atada a una mesa… la mesa que vio al llegar a la habitación.

_No… _pensó_._

Quiso librarse pero no pudo, estaba cubierta por tiras de plástico. Quiso gritar, pero no fue capaz ya que tenía una mordaza en su boca. Escuchó ruidos de instrumentos siendo movidos y se enfocó en ellos pero no podía ver, la luz cegadora sobre ella no dejaba hacerlo.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Bella sintió ganas de llorar. No, no podía ser cierto. Al final de todo, era verdad. Ella siempre dijo que él sería su muerte y aquí estaba… apunto de ser una más de sus víctimas.

Él le quitó la mordaza y la miró a los ojos. La suya reflejaba una serenidad y frialdad que ella nunca había visto. Era como si no fuera su esposo, sino otra persona.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿No podías dejarlo pasar? No, si siempre fuiste terca, eso es algo que me encanta de ti.

—Yo tendría que hacerte esas preguntas. ¿Por qué las mentiras? ¿Por qué los asesinatos? —preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

—No lo entiendes, no lo sabes. Así es cómo fui entrenado, seré un monstruo, pero jamás del nivel de ellos —respondió él tranquilamente.

—¿Y entonces qué hago yo aquí?

—Dímelo tú, Isabella. No soy el único monstruo en esta habitación, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Cuando te vi, supe que había algo que ocultabas pero lo dejé pasar porque, obviamente, yo era el malo y tú una simple humana inocente. Después de conocerte, en verdad me gustaste, y me enamoré, nunca mentí con mis sentimientos, Bella. Pero, investigando mi próximo "proyecto" salió inesperado… algo de tu pasado.

Bella se tensó. No, no podía haberse enterado. Ella juró que nunca nadie sabría su origen.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasado?

Él dio un golpe exasperado a un lado de ella.

—No mientas, antes de ir a vivir a Seattle, unos años antes, hubo un incendio en el cual todos creyeron que fuiste la única sobreviviente… pero no fue así, tú lo hiciste parecer, ¿o no?

Él sacó un escalpelo y la acercó a su mejilla, haciéndole un pequeño corte. Bella soltó un pequeño grito ante el ardor, pero no terminó allí, también le sacó un poco de sangre para ponerla sobre una placa de vidrio pequeña. Notó que él tenía puesto un delantal de caucho, guantes descartables en sus manos y un visor sobre su cabeza.

Bella no lo reconocía, ese no era la persona con la que se casó, con la que pronto… _No_, no iba a pensar en eso…

—¿Tienes algo que decir antes que comencemos?

Sintió un dolor en su vientre y luego ardor. Le había cortado al menos unos centímetros con una cuchilla.

Escuchó un ruido nuevo y se tensó, era una sierra eléctrica. Lo miró a la cara y vio una sonrisa maligna, él no le creería, estaba cegado por su sed de sangre. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Edward, por favor… sí, yo los maté.

Pero fue inútil, él seguía avanzando…

* * *

Mmm, ok, primer fic y bla bla bla (?)

Dedicado a mi grupo cerrado de perverts. Sarai, Sool, Yoa, YOa, Yeya y Solecito. Las amodoro.

En especial a Oso porque comparte la misma obsesión por Dexter como yo; y a Yoa, mi love y pixie despiadada por compartir el deseo asesino siempre

¿Qué tal? ¿Gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight y Dexter no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N/A: Millones de gracias a mi pixie adorada, Yoa por soportarme con cada charla que te doy, cada cosa que te pido y por cada consejo que me das. Si no fuera por vos, no sé cómo hubiera terminado este capi. Te amo, Cean **

**.**

**Capítulo uno**

**Encuentros y misterios**

_"Dicen que la belleza puede cubrir muchos pecados, pero por dentro somos todos exactamente iguales."_

**_Dos años antes. _**

Bella conducía su coche hacia un Starbucks como todas las mañanas antes del trabajo durante los últimos meses. Pensaba que se había acomodado bien.

Había conseguido un puesto en la escuela O'Dea en First Hill, Seattle. Siempre quiso ser profesora, enseñar y preparar jóvenes para un futuro diferente. Su padre siempre decía que la educación da lugar a la libertad. Durante las primeras semanas después de mudarse allí, consiguió hacerse amigas de Ángela y Victoria, dos de las otras profesoras allí. Ángela, una joven tímida, estaba casada con el entrenador del mismo colegio, Ben, y tenían dos hijas. Victoria, por el contrario, era soltera y un poco extrovertida. Pero Bella no se quejaba, normal era bueno después de todo, y era mejor que no encajar para nada.

Esta noche tendría que soportar una salida con ellas. No quería, pero tenía si quería volver a ser normal, _debía_ hacerlo. Pensaban salir a un bar por unos tragos. Ángela iba a dejar a las niñas con Ben por la noche, feliz de tener una noche de libertad y Victoria estaba ansiosa por conseguir algo nuevo.

Mientras conducía a la cafetería, pensaba que debería llamar a su padre ahora que se estableció bien. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con él. Seguramente Charlie le daría un buen regaño por no avisarle que se mudó al otro lado del país, pero era mejor así ya que no lo hubiese permitido y Bella realmente necesitaba alejarse de Florida. Allí había demasiados recuerdos.

Ese mañana estaba apurada, sin embargo, se había quedado dormida y tuvo que ducharse y vestirse rápido. Estacionó en la cafetería de siempre para conseguir su latte y unos pasteles para así desayunar a medio camino.

Por suerte había encontrado un Starbucks a unas pocas cuadras de su trabajo, por lo que solo tardaría unos minutos en ponerse en marcha. Se bajó del coche y entró. No había mucha gente dentro, así que se puso rápidamente en la fila. Cuando le entregaron su pedido, se dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir cuando en su camino se chocó contra alguien y su vaso cayó al suelo. Rápidamente trató de limpiar el desorden, se agachó tomando las servilletas que se encontraban en una mesa cercana.

_¡Genial!_ Pensó sarcásticamente. _Lo que me faltaba._

No notó a la otra persona que estaba a su lado hasta que vio unas manos ayudándola. Quién sea que fuera, tenía tatuajes asomándose por sus brazos. Bella levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos hipnotizantes, estos eran de un color verde hermoso pero ocultaba algo, lo podía decir por la oscuridad en su mirada. Cuando miró bien, se dio cuenta que era un tipo de alrededor de los treinta años, tenía cabello cobrizo, una mezcla rara entre rojizo y rubio. Su mandíbula era recta y en su rostro había una cicatriz pequeña que solo la notabas si observabas bien. Sus facciones eran duras, como si no sonriera a menudo, y su cuerpo notaba que se ejercitaba bien.

—Lo siento, no la vi, señorita. Déjeme ayudarla —dijo el hombre con voz suave, atrayente.

_Además de guapo, cortés. _

—No se haga problema. Gracias.

Bella se puso de pie y lo observó mientras él iba a pedir una rejilla al mostrador. Llevaba una camisa con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo y llevaba una campera de cuero en la mano. No podía encontrar un patrón a los tatuajes que llevaba pero le despertaba curiosidad y atracción. Observándolo bien, se dio cuenta que su latte había manchado un poco los zapatos y parte de los jeans del tipo.

—Gracias, debería irme. Tengo que ir a trabajar —dijo ella rápidamente—. Lamento muchísimo lo de tus zapatos. Si me dices cuánto es, te doy el dinero para la lavandería.

—No es molestia, puedo volver a cambiarme, no vivo lejos. Fui yo el que no la vio —contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa. Le tendió una mano—. Déjeme reponerte el café. Soy Edward, por cierto.

—De acuerdo. Soy Bella. —Unió su mano a la de él, y Bella sintió un escalofrío. Frunció el ceño, no estaba segura de qué significaba tomar eso.

—Bastante adecuado. ¿Supongo que ya te dijeron que significa "hermosa" en italiano? —bromeó él mientras buscaban una mesa y ordenaban su pedido. Bella lo seguía por detrás, notando que sus jeans hacían justicia a la parte posterior de aquel tipo.

—De hecho, sí. —Se sentaron con sus bebidas lista. Bella dio un sorbo a su latte nuevo; no sabía qué tenía este tipo, le atraía y al mismo tiempo algo en ella gritaba que no era seguro—. ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te he visto por aquí. —Ella siempre concurría a este Starbucks a la misma hora de la mañana y nunca lo había visto. Por lo general, se sentaba a mirar la gente ir y venir, sin dudas hubiese notado esta persona frente a ella.

—Me mudé por aquí cerca hace unas semanas —respondió con una sonrisa tensa y cortés, sin añadir más.

_Wow, raro._ _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

—¿Y tú? ¿Hace tiempo que vives por aquí y vienes a tirar tu latte encima de las personas? —preguntó Edward tratando de bromear y quitando la atención de él mientras posaba sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Bella notó que uno de sus tatuajes en su brazo contenía una frase que decía: _Fate Fell Short._ Se preguntó cuál sería la razón de ello.

—De hecho, es la primera vez que me sale bien; deberías sentirte con suerte. Llevo aquí casi un año y eres mi primera víctima —respondió Bella irónicamente.

—Me siento halagado. —Soltó una risa. Bebieron en silencio sus bebidas por un momento.

Bella estaba por hacer otra pregunta cuando…

—¡Bella! Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí, quería hablar contigo antes de ir al colegio. —Se giró y encontró a Victoria allí con una sonrisa cómplice—. Oh, perdón, no sabía que tenías compañía. Soy Vic, compañera de trabajo y amiga de Bells —se presentó esta, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Vic, este es Edward, Edward, Vic. —Los presentó—. Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Deberíamos ir yendo, sino se nos hará tarde —interceptó Bella antes que Victoria siga con sus típicas interrogaciones.

Victoria no quería irse, tenía curiosidad en saber quién era la bella creatura que acompañaba a Bella, pero debían hacerlo si querían llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. El señor Newton, el director del colegio, era muy estricto con los horarios, todo tenía que ser puntual.

—Nos vemos por aquí, Edward —se despidió Bella.

Este asintió y agitó la mano en modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos por allí.

—Seguro que sí —medio gritó Vic—. Un verdadero placer en conocerte. —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Wow.

Salieron de allí, caminaron hacia a sus respectivos coches y condujeron hacia el establecimiento.

Al llegar al edificio, no tuvieron tiempo para hablar por lo que enseguida se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Victoria enseñaba Química a alumnos de tercer año, y Bella enseñaba Literatura a los de segundo y tercero.

Luego de tres horas de clases, en la hora del almuerzo, Bella se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Allí ya estaban Ángela y Victoria charlando mientras sacaban sus almuerzos en una mesa cercana a la ventana. Se encaminó hacia allí y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Ya se esperaba la inquisición española sobre ella y no fue decepcionada.

—Así que, ¿quién era el dios con el que hablabas esta mañana? —enseguida saltó Victoria. Ángela le dio una mirada compasiva y sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo un tipo que se topó conmigo y nada más. No lo conozco realmente —explicó tranquilamente.

—Bueno, estaba exquisito. Quizás encuentres alguien así esta noche. En serio, debes cojerte a alguien para sacarte un poco de tensión. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?

—Un tiempo, sabes que no estoy para eso.

Bella se sentía incomoda, no le gustaba que hablaran mucho de ella. Ella no estaba segura de si querer buscar una relación en estos momentos. Todavía no pasó el tiempo suficiente.

—Vamos, nena, ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad. Todo el mundo necesita una buena follada de vez en cuando, en lo personal me encantaría que pase cada día de mi vida. — Victoria rio eso último por lo bajo.

—Ya, Vic, deberías dejarla respirar —intervino Ángela—. Es cosa de ella. Bells, tienes mi completo apoyo — dijo dulcemente.

—Claro, tú lo dices porque tienes un esposo que atiende todas las noches, ¿o no? ¡Bendita seas, Ángela! —exclamó Vic. Las tres se echaron a reír.

—Cambiando de tema —interrumpió Bella—, ¿de qué querías hablarme esta mañana, Vic? Al final no tuvimos tiempo.

—Ah, sí, esta noche salimos a Heaven Night-club. Tenemos que estar en la puerta a las 10 para entrar en la parte VIP. Ah, y pónganse sexys, esta noche la pasaremos genial.

_Estupendo_, pensó Bella.

A ver cómo sobrevivía a esto.

.

**_*Fate fell short: el destino se quedó corto._**

* * *

En el próximo capitulo se viene lo mejor, o sea, Dexterward :3

Gracias por los rr, favoritos y follows.

Pali~


End file.
